Ayato x yui
by Otakuyoumu
Summary: An excuse to write cute smut... Rated m for .. Well .. You know what ...
1. Chapter 1

AYATO X YUI 1

DISCLAIMER ! I DONT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS ...

This is based off the anime not the game cause I wanted to write ayato x Yui stuff ...

Enjoy !

Ayato pressed Yui up the school lockers so she was facing him with nowhere to run-

" A-ayato kun "-

...

He bit her .

" eh-..." (?)

She could feel warmth ,

spreading from her neck ,to her legs , they soon started to become weak.

Her hand were jammed inbetween her and his chest , she looked at this as a way to escape his un bearable fangs; she gradually attempted to pushed him off , but her skin and his fangs were still in place no matter what -

" A-ayato~kun "-

She was cut off by his sharp fangs exiting her hot , bare skin , Ayato licked his lips, his eyes slowly crawled from her neck to meet hers ; he made it so their noses touched as he teased her lips with his , Ayato loved that face , where she was out of breath and bight red ...

they made it so they never lost eye contact , till Ayato moved his cheek toward one of hers , he bit her ear which made her squirm ,he enjoys the sound of her struggle as he continues play biting her ear.

Yui's hands crawled up, and made it up to his top button ,

Ayato realised she wanted him aswell ,more than before , he smiles , then decided to make his way back to her blood stained coloured eyes , he took her small pale white coloured hand and rubbed it against his face , he licked it a few times which made Yui turn bright red each time , he smile grew even greater when she made an unresistible moan .

He couldnt tease her anymore ... He had to have her .

He placed her hand back on the top of his shirt where his tie was As he licked his lip and

Smacked it against hers , Yui was suprised at first but finally came to close her eyes .

Ayato's hands made it's way to her waist teasing her skirt ,e proceeded as his hands went lower down rubbing her thighs , Yui (once again) squirmed as his ice cold skin made contact with her thighs ,

She pulled away from to kiss to speak-

"Ayato-"

He pulls her thighs in closer which makes her body shift back to him , he kisses her again , this time more roughly, as if it was a punishment for pulling away .

Yui ... needed to breath, but each time she tried to release herself from Ayato's arms he pulled her into them tighter and closer than before, Yui wondered to herself why he wasn't out of breath yet...

' maybye because he's a vampire ' said the sarcastic voice In her head ...

Ofcourse Ayato had noticed she was running out off breath but could find the time to stop...

then he stopped as he realised Yui had fainted from the lack of oxygen , he sighed, he place his lips on her fore head for a light kiss ... Then he realised who had the responsibility of taking her home ... (him ofcorse )

A/N_

I dunno if this is considered the borderline of 'lemon '... For that I shall rate it T .

btw I was blushing Like hell from writing this .

hope you enjoy the first part !

Review with productive ! (please ...)

Love y'all ...

Should I make chapppies (chapters ) longer ?

Sent from my iPhone


	2. Ayato x yui 2

Ayato x yui 2?pr 2!

I don't own diabolik lovers

-got this idea from the game!

THANK FOR THE SUPPORT SO FAR .. I should mention this doesn't continue from chapter 1 ,

Yui had been thinking about it all day ... A fellow classmate had asked her relationship with ayato , what was she to him? , and what was he to her? The question had stumbled over yui mind , she replied to her classmate ;

" he's like a brother to me ..."

.. Still yui couldn't help but think about it ...

Yui arrived home an hour late as she stayed at the library to finish her homework as she could never finish It at home because Of a certain vampire ,..

" oi..."

Yui suddenly looked to ayato's face suddenly appearing in front of her;

" where have you been ?..."

" library-"

" why?..."

" homework .."

" tsk ... You don't need to do that .."

" if I don't then then I won't be able to be accepted into a good university ..." Yui replied in a sarcastic tone .

Ayato lowered his head and bit her . Rough .

" itai.." She squealed

" you.." Ayato's voice become lower " you're not going to ever leave this place you know ..."

" eh.?.." -

Ayato stopped her words by sucking out her blood from the bite he just made , after a meal , he let go panting ...

" I heard you say i was like a brother to you .. Huh .. "

Yui sensed anger in his voice , and denied it with silence ..

"Tsk .." He grabbed yui's wrist and dragged her to 'his' room .

Once they were outside his door ayato opened it dragging yui inside too , he slammed the door shut and pinned down yui to the back the door continuing to suck on the bite , ayato continued as he carried her by her thighs making her squeal as he dropped her on the bed to hover over her ... Biting her again and again all over from her chest to neck; he then put his lips against her ear , biting her ears too ... He then lowered his voice to a deep sadistic tone and whispered " would a brother and sister ever do this .."

Yui's eyes widen as ayato kissed her lips softly ...

But it was different from before ...

It was like he was her lover ..

Ayato sucked on her bottom lip , as yui yearned for him to pay attention to her upper lip aswell , she grabbed his collar attempting to push him higher to reach her upper lip , ayato grinned sadisticly against her lips and lifted his hand to her cheeks kissing the side of her lips , teasing her , wanting her to make a move on him too ...

She did so as she grabbed his collar tighter and lifted her head to reach his lips .

yui's hands moved to his neck massaging it from his face to his collar bones. Ayato's hand made it under her shirt thumbing her bra , yui moaned against his cold hands that were some how warming her up and making her go crazy inside, she could feel the ache inbetween her lags spreading .

With the thought I wanting him , yui had undone his buttons on his shirt and was now stroking his chest . Ayato knew what she was asking for, so he did her the favor and stood up himself taking off his shirt, yui blushed as he grinned playfully , he then continuing to press up against her , pulling their bodies closer together .

His voice became much more lower again ,as he whispered in her ear " it's not fair ...How come I'm the only one taking things off ..." He spoke with guilty innocence as he He nipped her ear ,yui blushed insanely red , he grinned at the look of her face as continued to whisper more deeply

"Hey... do me the favor of taking it off yourself ... " he smiled against her skin .

He stood up and sat on the side bed an stoked his hands though his red hair , as yui stood in front of him,

he waited for her to take off her shirt, instead she reached out to take of her skirt , which he didn't expect her I do - he stopped her in the process , grabbing her wrist dragging her toward him so she was now strangling him ...

He whispered ;

" not this .." He pointed out at her skirt by tracing his fingers along her thighs ; making yui moan ,

" I wanna take that off myself ... " he whispered with a dark greedy smile .

Yui blushed even more as she felt him feeling more up and down her skirt .

He bit on the collar of her shirt , teasing her neck for a bite;

" hurry up and take this off ..."

he whispered more against her neck to tease her even more.

Yui hesitantly took her shirt of , and in an instant , ayato had already began feeling her soft skin that was covered before , he rubbed his face against her chest , sniffing her blood. Licking her most sensitive places,

Marking her with light red bruises on her stomach ,

He panted out her name , as he rubbed her hand on his cheek , licking them to make her squeal;

" yui..." He whispered in her ear wanting her full attention only to him;

" you're mine ..."

LEMON? If you wanna continue with this as smutty lemon then I don't mind ... PLEASE REVIEW ?


	3. Ayato x Yui 3

SOOO... This March im gonna try and upload around 4-6 stories :3 ... I hope you guys will like it :) ... Small warning that the next chapter after this Have something to do with a bit of honey :)

Yui walked around the garden staring at the red roses, it was mid-summer and the sakamaki household was far too hot considering the sun hit it directly.

Walking back inside , she heard a voice ;

" oi... Where have you been.."

Yui turned behind her and see Ayato glare;

" out "

" with who ..."

" no one "

Ayato hugs her from behind tightly stopping Yui from walking ;

" oi ... Chichinashi ... I'm bored ..."

" what am I suppose to do about it "

And with that Ayato bit her harshly letting , making Yui exclaim quietly, Ayato saw her try to hold in her voice considering they were in the hallway. Then he smiled at his idea ;

Ayato breathed against her ear teasing her , and whispered;

_" let me play with you .."_

Ayato dragged her to the game room , pushing her up against the Pool table ;

" a-Ayato kun "

He kissed her harshly , biting on her lips to let out small drops of blood , he sucked on her lips making her moan quietly in attempt to hold her voice In .

Ayato began to suck on the nape of her neck as Yui held a hand on her mouth to hold in her moans , but it only made Ayato bite her harder .

Ayato put his mouth against her ear stroking it with his lips ,and breathed out heavily, to whisper ;

_" hurry up and scream my name ... It feels good right?..."_

Ayato brushed his finder over her chest hitting her sensitive areas letting out more moans form Yui .

Yui's eyes widened as Ayato breathed heavier against her ear ;

_" I'm touching all your good spots right? ...no?... Where do you want me to touch you ?... Just for today I'll do as you wish ..."_

Yui stared at him wide eyed as he placed his knee further up between her legs making Yui moan , Ayato put his face right up close to her removing her hand from her mouth placing it on his chest , he moved his knee higher to her , moving it around in her good spot making Yui gasp out his name;

" ah .. A-Ayato kun .."

_" what?... Is it starting to feel good ... How about here ..."_

Ayato slid his hands in her shorts, thumbing the hem of her panties whilst pulling them up higher and higher , rubbing against 'it' Ayato stared closer at her face listening carefully to her moans ;

_" yes that face ... Defenceless ... A charmed expression... It means you want more right?..."_

Ayato kissed the corners of her lips through yui's moans ;

" shit ... I can't bear it any longer ... Can do it chichinshi? .."

Yui gave a nod as Ayato bit her neck a began to suck on his meal , yui tried to hold in her scream as Ayato let go of the bite kissing her deeply ; letting go of the kiss he breathed against her chest , whispering;

_" that's right ... Scream with all your strength...lose your voice just from screaming my name ..."_

Yui let out a loud moan as Ayato's hands slide inside her panties feeling her insides ;

_" how does it feel ..." _Ayato whispered as he stuck a finger in ;

_" it feels good right?..."_

Yui couldn't answer as she couldn't stop her moans from getting faster and heavier ...

" _no ?... _" Ayato brushed his lips against her skin "_What ?... You want something bigger?..."_

Ayato stuck another finger in making Yui gasp and moan even more

_" what?... Still not satisfying enough ?... "_ his voice suddenly became much deeper as he whispered ;

_"You want me inside you right ?... You're moaning so much just from my fingers ... I wonder what sound you'll make if i stuck it in there ..."_

And with that Yui reached her climax ;

_" oi ... Chichinashi... I'm putting it in ..."_

And this is where our it ends :) ... Sorry I couldn't write a lemon ... But I promise the next chapter will be a lemon *winky face* ...

Review , favourite and follow :)))))


	4. Ayato x Yui 4

Ayato x Yui 4

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT SO FAR I LOVE ALL OF YOU :))

This chapter is probably one of my most favourite one I've uploaded so far , enjoy ! :)

Yui walked out the bathroom feeling refreshed from just having a hot bath , that was until she saw Ayato sitting up on her bed ;

" oi , chichinashi..."

Yui ignored his greeting working over for another towel to Dry her hair, she scrolls through her wardrobe as she feels a feeling of warmth on her back, Ayato was pressing up his chest up against her back with his hands around her petite waist;

" _why are you ignoring me ?_..." He bites her ear " _even though I gave you so much pleasure here the other day ..." _

He rubs his hands against the inner parts of her thighs .

Yui continues to say nothing which makes Ayato flinch in anger;

" tch ... " he turns Yui around to face him , pushing her up against the wardrobe still holding on to her waist rubbing It against his , a smile passes on his face as he touches his forehead with hers ;

" doing such things as to ignore me ... _What?... You want me to punish you ?_..."

Yui shakes her head to say no ;

" oh but you do ... _Look ... Down here_ ..." His knee brushes up against higher up her inner thighs

" _you're already so wet ... This means you want me to punish you right ?._.."

A moan escapes from yui's mouth as Ayato hand get in contact with her good spot ;

"_ what ?... It's feeling good ... It means it isn't a punishment then... Nn...What am I gonna do with you ?..."_

Ayato Carries Yui to the bed , tearing her shirt , Ayato hovers over Yui's body, and bites her neck in a quick motion , and murmurs against her ear ;

"_ reveal everything to me... I'll make sure to punish you in every part of your body ... Filling you from head to toe ...with me ..."_

Yui closed her eyes tight as she felt Ayato touched her gently , then Yui felt sticky liquid trailing down her chest , opening her eyes she saw Ayato holding a bottle pouring a the wet substance all over her ;

" a-Ayato kun , what's that ?..."

Ayato kisses the nape of her neck ;

" hmmm?... Oh , its _honey_ ..."

Ayato bites her ear softly , teasing her a little as she slightly pushes her body against him;

" I- I thought you didn't like sweet things ?.." Yui asked

" huh?..." Ayato looks up at her face curious with a smile, he licks the trail of honey running between her chest and then breathes against her skin ;

" _don't speak anymore ... It obvious that you want me to lick you to make you feel good..."_

Ayato licks her lips lightly ;

" besides ...it's doesn't taste bad ..._ It almost taste like your honey ..."_

Yui moaned against Ayato's lips brushing against her all over her body ,kissing it softly , licking her inner parts lightly .

" _what ?... Feeling good ?_ ..._Nn ... It mean this isn't a punishment if only your feeling good ..."_

Ayato smiles as an idea pops into mind ;

" _oi ... Yui ... Lick me too_ ..."

Ayato placed Yui so she was sitting on her knees ,straddling him on the side of the bed , Ayato lifted his shirt up , tossing it behind him.

Honey was already running down ayato's body and Yui hesitated , Ayato rubbed her cheek luring her closer to him so he could whisper;

" _come one ...if you don't hurry your gonna have to lick lower ..." _

Yui look at him wide eyed as he smiled at her in a mischievous way,

Yui began to lick the honey running down to his chest , then going back up to lick the nape of his neck , as ayato's hand rubbed at the back of yui's head ;

" _that's it ..._" Ayato whispered " _After this I'll make you feel good..."_

Yui panted heavily licking off the last bits of honey on his chest,

" A-Ayato kun ... My tongue's tired ..."

Ayato laughed lightly ;

" _What?...Before haven't I licked more insistently ... More Hungril_y ... " he licks her right ear making her moan ;

"_ it felt good didn't it ?.._.Nn..."

He sucks under her ear bruising the skin making her gasp and mourn for him more ;

"_More?...what do you want Yui?_...you want_ me inside you right ... Rubbing against your insides ..Nn..feeling good ..."_

Ayato thumbs the hem of her panties as he takes of her shorts,

Yui pants through the teasing that's leaving her crazy frustrated ,

"_ for today you can do it yourself_ ..._make me feel good ok?..."_

Yui moans out load as she sit closer onto ayato's lap ;

" that's it ... Take it all in ..."

Moaning louder in pain and pleasure she finally too in his whole length in , she held onto ayato's shoulders panting heavily as Ayato moved to breathe against he chest ;

" _don't stop yet ... Move your hips against it ._..."

Yui squealed lightly as she moved slowly up and down on him , Ayato looked up at her to kiss her ;

"_Come on relax ... Entrust you body onto me..."_

Yui relaxed more as she held onto ayato;

_" yes like that... I give you lots of love ..._"

Yui panted heavily as she continued at a slow pace to rub hers against his length;

" _heh... Tired ?._.." He kisses the edge of her cheek " _do you want me to_ fill _you up now ?.."_

Yui couldn't answer through her weightless panting ;

" can't be helped ... I can't hold it in either ..."

Grabbing her waist , Ayato pushed his length into her picking up a fast pace with rhythm, yui moaned out even more each time he hit her certain spot ;

_" you did good today ... Receive all of it ..."_

A/N :

Merhhh... First lemon ever written ... What do you think?...

Next chapter is just short fluff of what happened afterwards -


End file.
